Relations Facebook
by Oiselu
Summary: Les Warblers et le Glee club sont sur Facebook ! Klaine, Finchel et bien plus encore... TRADUCTION


**N/A :Hey peeps!**

**J'ai décidé de faire un Fanic Facebook. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas un one shot. Ceux-ci seront nombreux. Tant que vous passez en revue.**

**Disclaimer: Non**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je viens d'avoir une merveilleuse journée avec les Warblers!

**(Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww .. Je voudrais que tu sois ici Kurt. Mais il semble que tu t'amuses avec l'homme.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qui ? Qui est «l'homme»?

**Brittany Pierce:** C'est probablement mon grand-père Murray. Je suis très heureuse de le rencontrer la semaine prochaine! Il a dit qu'il va me donner une brosse à dents magique

**Finn Hudson:** Une brosse à dents magique ?

**Brittany Pierce:** Artie m'a dit qu'il a une brosse à cheveux magique. Donc, il y a probablement une brosse à dents magique!

**Finn Hudson:** Cool! tu peux demander à ton grand-père Murray s'il peut aussi me faire une?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, les esprits de Finn et de Brittany sont tordus.

**(Le Puckasaurus aime ça)**

**Blaine Anderson:** Flâner le parc avec **Kurt Hummel** était amusant! Nous avons pu nous promener _puppy_ !

**(Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)**

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis content que tu ais trouver ça amusant !

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr que c'était amusant. Je vais aussi voir Jeremiah au magasin de crèmes glacées !

**Kurt Hummel:** errr...

**Brittany Pierce:** Pourquoi est-ce que les chiots ont besoin d'être promené ? pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas rester à la maison?

**Santana Lopez:** Parce que Britt, s'ils ne peuvent pas être en mesure de se promener dans un parc ou un truc comme ça, ils feront leur entreprise à domicile.

**Brittany Pierce:** Ooohh ... Les chiots ont des affaires à la maison? C'est tellement cool ! Pourront-ils vendre une franchise Dora?

**Santana Lopez:** Non, ça veut dire qu'ils vont faire des choses qu'il faut faire dans une salle de bain.

**Brittany Pierce:** Doonc... Les chiots peuvent balayer et laver les salles de bains maintenant?

**Rachel Berry:** Nous rentrons tout juste après un entraînement avec **le Puckasaurus.** Vraiment, Noah? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé à l'Auditorium? SEULE?

**(Santana Lopez aime ça)**

**Le Puckasaurus:** Eh bien, si tu n'avait pas crier sur moi pendant une heure entière je ne t'aurais pas quitté.

**Rachel Berry:** Si tu avais fait un bon travail, je ne t'aurais pas crié dessus !

**Le Puckasaurus:** Nah, je te suggère d'arrêter de me gronder à chaque fois. Il fait chaud, tu sais.

**Rachel Berry:** Beurk! Noah! Tu ne peux pas garder tes mains pour Lauren Zizes ?

**Le Puckasaurus:** Eh bien, je le ferais. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me rejeter.

**Santana Lopez:** Vis Poppin 'Fresh. Je suis toujours disponible, tu sais ? )

**Finn Hudson:** Alors vous deux vous êtes SEULS ? A l'auditorium ? WTF ?

**Le Puckasaurus:** Relax, Frankenteen. Nous ne faisons que répéter.

**Finn Hudson:** JUSTE répéter ?

**Le Puckasaurus:** Rien de plus, rien de moins.

**Santana Lopez:** Hey Puck! J'ai dit que je j'était disponible!

**Le Puckasaurus:** Je dois y aller maintenant, Hudson. J'ai pas besoin de ton enfer Satan . Ma mère a besoin de moi pour acheter des tampons.

**Le Puckasaurus:** Putain de merde! C'était censé être un message privé ! Facebook, je me casse.

**Finn Hudson:** Ow _Busted_.

**Santana Lopez:** ! Mon homme m'a vraiment impressionné ... Mais puisque tu es là, Frankenteen ..

**Finn Hudson:** euh, dois y aller maintenant. Ma mère veut aussi me faire acheter des tampons.

**Santana Lopez:** Je déteste ma stupide vie.

**Mercedes Jones:** Je viens de voir Kurt et son âme sœur. SE TENIR PAR LA MAIN !

**(Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel aime ça)**

**Kurt Hummel:** Nous n'étions pas en train de nous tenir la main. Il m'a juste aidé à me traverser la route.

**Santana Lopez:** Pff, quelle excuse boiteuse. Vous venez de recevoir cette excuse de Bieber et de poussin Wizard qui ont été vus se tenant la main et Bieber fait une excuse pathétique en disant qu'il l'a aidée à traverser la route.*

**Kurt Hummel:** Il m'a vraiment aidé à traverser la route. Je le jure!

**Mercedes Jones:** Satan a tout à fait raison. Comment se fait-il qu'il t'aides à traverser la route quand je vous ai vu tous les deux main dans la main au centre commercial ?!

**Santana Lopez:** Vous voyez, je suis une experte en mensonge, en tricherie, en amour et en sexe.

**Kurt Hummel: **C'est tout ?

**Santana Lopez:** Eh bien, tu t'attends à quoi ? Que je sois accro aux jambières et aux chandails laids qui seront adaptés pour les vieilles et que je donne des prospectus en face d'un restaurant? Pas cool.

**Rachel Berry:** Hey! Pourquoi je suis devenue le sujet de ce statut ?

**Finn Hudson:** Yeah! et Rachel ne donne pas de prospectus en face d'un restaurant ! elle est étudiante, elle n'a même pas d'emploi!

**Rachel Berry:** Merci Finn.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh boohoo. Comment diable Berry a-t-elle obtenu un ex-petit ami avec un cerveau qui n'est pas plus grand qu'une cacahuète ?

**( Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, et Quinn Fabray aime ça)**

* * *

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review :) **


End file.
